My Little Tomato
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Romano makes a wish  Again  and a drunken angel grants the wish  Again . Now Romano has a 8 year old Spain on the loose, wait now he's 18. The only problem Romano's having is Spain can't remember him, dammit! Now he needs a plan...  Spamano Script format
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer:No character is mine. DX

A/N:My first time writing a script...for script frenzy so it will all be posted in a few day after April probably. 100 pages, but I kind of cheated because I wrote a graphic Novel script. lol...it will be in episodes or chanpters. I'm just calling the Episodes...lol, now all I have to do is find someone good at drawing. =D and so the seach begins~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode One<strong>_

**Page 1**

*Scene opens to a fluffy white cloud where a small, male, blonde hair angel is sleeping peacefully*

_**Lovino**_

*Off page* SHUT-UP TOMATO BASTARD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

_**Britannia Angel**_

*Wakes with a jump and almost falls off his small cloud*

_**Antonio**_

*Off page sounds pleading* Lovi~! Lo siento Lovi~!

**Page 2**

_**Britannia Angel**_

*Staring down at the Earth below and sighs* [They're fighting again….If one of them at least makes then I won't really care either way…] *Falls in defeat* [But that hardly ever happens!]

_**Lovino**_

*growling off page* You should act you age, bastard!

_**Antonio**_

*Off page* Lovi~ I am!

_**Lovino**_

*Off Page* No, you are NOT! I wish you were six so at least then you would!

**Page 3**

_**Britannia Angel**_

*Perks up* Yes! *Jumps from his cloud to the Earth*

Take me there

Where that wish was made

Take me there

For today's my day!

**Page 4**

*Britannia Angels appears in front of Lovino and Antonio smiling happily*

_**Lovino**_

*Turns to the Angel in shock* No, What the hell are you doing here?

_**Antonio**_

*Confused* England?

_**Britannia Angel**_

*In defeat* No, I am the Britannia Angel!

**Page 5**

_**Britannia Angel**_

*Perks up* And I… *Raises his star wand* Grant your wish!

*A light hits Antonio and Britannia Angel leaves very accomplished.*

_**Lovino**_

*Glances at Antonio who is now a six year old little boy* A-Antonio?

**Page 6**

_**Antonio**_

*looks up at Lovino and smiles brightly* Mira, Mira! Alguien me está visitando! Oh dios mío! Ahora todo el mundo el amor del gran reino de España!

**Page 7**

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes twitch* [D-damn] *Off page view of house*TEA-SUCKING BASTARD!

_**Arthur**_

*Looks up from a magic book and sneezes* *Mumbles* Bloody hell…

**Page 8**

_**Lovino**_

*Walks back and forward glancing at his now six year old boyfriend*

_**Antonio**_

*Staring at Lovino with big cute green eyes*

_**Lovino**_

*Whispers* D-damn… [Does this make me a pedo now? How do I even take care of a kid?] *Glances at the still staring child and turns red* [C-cute…C-CHIGI I hate that bastard!]

**Page 9**

_**Antonio**_

Qué? Why are you staring at me! *Tilts his head in confusion*

_**Lovino**_

[Dammit I am a fucking pedo now! I'm just like tomato bastard now! C-CHIGI!] *goes into defeat as Antonio gets even more confused at Lovino's depression state*

_**Antonio**_

Are you okay?

_**Lovino**_

*Snaps* No!

**Page 10**

_**Antonio**_

*Taken aback, but rolls his eyes* Fine, I was just asking! I don't like you! Leave my country at once! Meanie!

_**Lovino**_

*Taken aback as well from the little boys anger* [The older tomato bastard would never be that forward and bias.] *bits his lip and looks away from the child* Sorry…I'm Lovino. South Italy. I didn't mean to snap on you.

_**Antonio**_

*pouts* Really?

_**Lovino**_

Really. I'm sorry.

**Page 11**

_**Antonio**_

*Sighs* Fine. You can stay, but this is my home and I will not be looked down on! I am going to be stronger than everyone, even the Roman Empire, Understand!

_**Lovino**_

*Stares in awe at the small boy.* [A-Antonio… ] *looks away blushing* U-understood.

_**Antonio**_

*Smiles brightly* Good!

*The door slams open to show a white hair man with his eyes closed grinning awesomely*

_**Gilbert**_

OI ANTONI-*Opens eyes to see a six year old version of his best friend* oh, Shit! *glances at Lovino; who turns away not willing to explain*

**Page 12**

_**Antonio**_

*looks at the man shocked* P-Prussia? What happened to you! You're so….um…old.

_**Gilbert**_

Old? NOT AWESOME! I'm not old! I'm awesomely young!

_**Antonio**_

*Looks away and mumbles* old man.

_**Gilbert**_

NOT AWESOME! I forgot how moody you were back before Lovino came around!

**Page 13**

_**Lovino**_

*Turns around to face the two boys after that sentence* [B-before I came around? What?]

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts* I don't think so! Lovino is right there! *Points to Lovino* And I haven't changed not even a little!

_**Lovino**_

*Glances at Gilbert for an explanation, but he is to engulf in his fight with Antonio* [What does he fucking mean before I came around! Did I change that brave, start forward kid to the stupid dense bastard he is in this time period!]

**Page 14**

_**Lovino**_

H-HEY! *turns red from anger*

_**Gilbert**_

*Turns to Lovino* Whhhhaaatttt!

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes twitching* Kitchen potato bastard number two….NOW!

_**Gilbert**_

*Grumbles, but listens to Lovino*

_**Antonio**_

*Off page* Hey!

**Page 15**

_**Lovino**_

*Turns to Antonio* Yes?

_**Antonio**_

*looks away* Thank-you….for getting rid of Prussia….He always makes fun of me because I still haven't got any henchman yet….meanie….

_**Lovino**_

*nods* No problem….If you'll excuse me…I need to speak to the potato bastard number two for a moment…. *About to leave*

_**Antonio**_

W-Wait!

_**Lovino**_

*Turns to Antonio again* Yes…?

**Page 16**

_**Antonio**_

*Blushes a little* You'll….be coming back….right?

_**Lovino**_

*Blushes as well* I guess….

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts* P-promise! Promise you'll come back!

_**Lovino**_

*Smirks* Promise.

**Page 17**

_**Lovino**_

*walks into the kitchen to see Prussia already drinking beer* POTATO BASTARD NUMBER TWO!

_**Gilbert**_

*Spits out his beer* Whhhaaaatttt! *Turns to Lovino*

_**Lovino**_

What did you mean back there? He changed because of me? What the hell?

_**Gilbert**_

*Groans as he drinks the rest of the beer* Mein Gott, You are so NOT Awesome….Antone change completely after he met you…He wasn't as bitchy as he was before….still bitchy when you weren't around, but not as bad.

_**Lovino**_

*Looks away confused and frustrated* W-why?

_**Gilbert**_

*Groans louder* Mein Gott...I'm not going to explain why… ask him yourself.

**Page 18**

_**Lovino**_

You're a bastard…

_**Gilbert**_

*Glares at Lovino* No, I'm AWESOME! So, BLAH! *Walks out and calls out* Good-luck with the bitchness that is Spain!

_**Lovino**_

*Growls* B-bastard….

**Page 19**

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs as he walks back to where Antonio is*

_**Antonio**_

*Looks up from his gaze to Lovino and smiles brightly* You came back!

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes widen* I said I would.

_**Antonio**_

*Smiles bigger* But you actually kept your promise….everyone else doesn't….meanies….When I become a great Empire they'll all love me.

_**Lovino**_

*Rolls his eyes* That's stupid….

_**Antonio**_

*Looks up mad* W-what!

**Page 19**

_**Lovino**_

If you want people to really love you….you have to love them back or they still won't really care about you when you become a great Empire…

_**Antonio**_

*Looks away pouting* What would you know….you have no idea what I think…

_**Lovino **_

*Sighs annoyed* You're…..r-r….you're right….I don't know what you think….Do you want to eat some tomatoes?

_**Antonio**_

*Looks confused* What are…..tomatoes?

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes widen and his face flushes* [H-he can't even remember Tomatoes! T-that's fucked-up!] The Best Food In This Entire World! Come on!

_**Antonio**_

*Slowly nods* O-okay…. *takes Lovino's hand shyly* Take me to the….Tomatoes then…

_**Lovino **_

*Nods* A-a-alright….let's go…..

**Page 20**

_**Antonio**_

*Gasps in amazement* THESE TOMATOES ARE AMAZING!

_**Lovino**_

*Smirks and takes a bit of his tomato* I thought you might like them.

_**Antonio**_

*Looks up at Lovino with a small blush on his face* [W-what is this feeling in my chest….] *Slowly takes Lovino's left hand with his hands* [So….big….] *Sighs sadly and looks on the ground* [He…must be very strong….Why can't I get stronger as well?]

_**Lovino**_

*Moves closer to Antonio. His face really red.* What's wrong with you?

_**Antonio**_

*Looks back at Lovino in shock. His face a little redder.* N-nothing! Nothing can be wrong with the Kingdom of España!

_**Lovino**_

*Frowns* I see…. [Even as a small child Tomato Bastard still claims nothing can be wrong with him…moron…]


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia. 3X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Two<strong>_

**Page 21**

_**Francis**_

*Reading a book on 'la amour'* Hon hon hon…

_**Gilbert**_

OI FRANCIS! *Breaks down Francis's door and runs to him* YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!

_**Francis**_

*Sighs* Must you always break down my door like a crazy psycho?

_**Gilbert**_

*Shakes off Francis's comment on the door* Come on! Francis this is awesome!

_**Francis**_

*Puts his book down* What is 'Awesome' Gilbert?

_**Gilbert**_

*Smirks and whispers in Francis's ear*

_**Francis**_

*Eyes widen before laughing* I see….our little Toni is a child again…..Hon hon hon….And has a bad temper….

_**Gilbert**_

Right! I say we mess with him! *Laughing as well*

_**Francis**_

*Smiles* Oh, Mon Ami, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Page 22**

_**Lovino**_

*Looks at the sun starting to fall and sighs* Toma—Spain…The sun's going to set soon.

_**Antonio**_

*Doesn't turn to Lovino* I know….so….I suppose you're going to go home soon, right?

_**Lovino**_

*Gasps and almost drops his basket full of tomatoes.* U-Ummmm…. *Glances at Antonio and blushes* [He's so…..this can't be my Antonio….he would never seem so s-sad in front of me…] I-I can stay…..I-if you….want….

_**Antonio**_

*Still nothing turn Lovino* I don't want anything….I….just wanted to know….

_**Lovino**_

Well, *Looks away at the sun for a moment before closing his eyes tightly. A dark blush on his face.* If it's alright with you….I'd like to stay the night….

_**Antonio**_

*Eyes widen and he turns to Lovino* [W-what?]

**Page 23**

_**Antonio**_

Are….you really…..asking to stay…?

_**Lovino**_

*Opens his eyes, but won't look Antonio in the eyes* Y-yes….

_**Antonio**_

*Smiles a little and walks to Lovino* Do you really want to?

_**Lovino**_

*Still won't look at Antonio* Yes….

_**Antonio**_

*Smirks and takes Lovino's face in his hands* Look at me when you speak. It's rude otherwise….Now….Do you really want to stay with me?

**Page 24**

_**Lovino**_

*Turns redder* [B-bastard!] *Gulps softly* Yes…

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts for a moment before breaking into a grin* Then….My home is your home!

_**Lovino**_

Tha— *Gets cut off by Antonio's lips* [W-WHAT THE HELL!]

_**Antonio**_

*Pulls away and smirks at Lovino* I like you….how about we get married?

_**Lovnio**_

*Backs away quickly* W-WHAT!

_**Antonio**_

*Beams in happiness* Lovino! Personication of South Italy, I, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Also known as España wants you to be my bride!

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes twitch* Sorry, I don't want to marry a kid…

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts* Awwwww….

**Page 25**

_**Antonio**_

*Sitting in the corner of the living room*

_**Lovino**_

*Walks into the living room and sighs* Hey, are you ever going to stop sulking?

_**Antonio**_

Will you be my wife?

_**Lovino**_

*Eye twitches* No! First of all you are a kid, Second I'm a guy….I can't be a wife or bride!

_**Antonio**_

Then I'm not going to stop "Sulking".

_**Lovino**_

*Rolls his eyes* [I doubt Tomato bastard would remember if I make a stupid promise to him.] Antonio!

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts* What, Now~!

_**Lovino**_

*Almost groans* When you get stronger and older I'll marry you, okay?

_**Antonio**_

*Perks up* Huh? *Turns to Lovino* Really?

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs* Yeah….

_**Antonio**_

*Jumping up and down celebrating* I'm getting married! I'm getting married! *Continues to chant the words happily*

_**Lovino**_

*Sweat drop* [I'm crazy…I'm really crazy! Making a promise like that to a child….Dammit.] Dinner's ready when you want it….I'll be in the kitchen. *Walks out of the room sighing*

**Page 26**

_**Antonio**_

*Stops celebrating and gains a very serious aura around him* [Who's here? Is it an attacker?] *clenches his hands* [Probably….I never invited anyone….] *Glances outside* [and the sun has set about an hour ago.] *growls softly* Whoever dares to trespass against me….must be suicidal…. *Smirks* Or completely stupid…..but….*Frowns and glances in the kitchen.*

_**Lovino**_

*Grumbling as he checks the food again.* [I never had to cook before, dammit….that bastard better like this….]

_**Antonio**_

*Slowly sighs and glances outside again.* [Darn it….the trespassers are getting closer….I'll just stop them before Lovino gets involved.] *Takes his sword and runs out of the house. Leaving the front door wide open. *

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs* [I give up….] *Glances toward the living room. Grumbles* What's taking him? *Starts to walk back into the living room* Hey Antonio! What's taking yo—ou… *Stares at the empty room and open door.* Wha—t? *Growls* [Bastard…bastard…bastard! BASTARD!]

**Page 27**

_**Antonio**_

*Hiding in the bushes staring at two large shadows wearily.* [Who are they? Why do they want to attack me?] Meanies…. *Listens to their conversation*

_**Francis**_

*Laughing* I almost feel sorry for little Romano, but he has such a foul mouth as well. They are perfect for each other.

_**Gilbert**_

*Pouts* Yeah….But….Romano would leave after a while. He hates kids.

_**Francis**_

*Laughs louder* True…but he loves his "tomato bastard" so I don't see him leaving until he comes back.

_**Antonio**_

*Grips his sword tighter* [W-who's "Tomato Bastard"?] *Growling slightly* [And how can Lovino "love" him? maldita sea! Lovino loves me! He's going to marry me! Not this "Tomato Bastard"!] *Starts to shake violently.* [But….]

_Lovino_

_*Almost groans* When you get stronger and older I'll marry you, okay?_

_**Antonio**_

*Slowly drops his sword* When I get stronger and older…..[D-dammit….he was lying to me wasn't he? I'll make him regret this!] *Slowly and quietly runs off in a completely different way from his house* [He will marry me! He promised he would. Lye or not, I'm holding him to his words. I'll become older as quickly as possible. Way before this "Tomato Bastard" can so up and take his Lovino away from him!]


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer:No Charater is mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Three<strong>_

**Page 28**

_**Lovino**_

*Looks outside franticly* A-ANTONIO? *Whispers* D-dammit. [I love you damn tomato bastard and all, but can't you fucking stay in one place!] *Runs around the house calling Antonio's name over and over.*

*Stops when someone grabs his shoulders.* [Huh…w-who?] *Turns to see Francis and Gilbert behind him* AHHHHHH! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!

_**Francis**_

*Rolls his eyes and forges a hurt look* B-but…Little Lovi! Why are you so mean to me? I just wanted to help you with my little friend Toni~!

_**Lovino**_

*Growls* You want help? FINE! Help Me Find Him!

_**Gilbert**_

*Mouth opened wide* You lost him? So NOT Awesome! When did you lose him?

_**Lovino**_

*Blushes* D-Dammit it's not all my fault! He ran away!

_**Francis**_

But you were suppose to watch him..

_**Lovino**_

*looks down embarrassed* Shut-up….before you live your life without being able to have sex ever again….

_**Francis**_

*Backs away* N-noooooo! We'll help….We'll help Mon Cher!

_**Gilbert**_

*Rolls his eyes at Francis* [Baby…]

**Page 29**

_**Lovino**_

*Walking in the Tomato Field* Antonio! Antonio, where are you! This isn't a game! Come out now!

_**Gilbert**_

*Walking in town* Oi! Brat! Brat, come out where ever you are! *Pouts and smirks* I'll Give you a tomato if you come out! *Waits and sulks when it doesn't work* [Not Awesome!]

_**Francis**_

*In a bar drinking wine* Mmmmm… [Delicious…Toni! Toni~ Where are you?] *Laughs a little a takes a sip of his wine*

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs. His body is shaking from fear.* [Where could he have run off to? B-Bastard…I was taking good care of the bastard and he runs away….figures….CHIGI!]

**Page 30**

_**Arthur**_

*Sighs* About time for bed. But first some tea. *Walks into his kitchen* [Tea…tea…which tea should I have tonight?]

*The door bell rings and knocking could be heard throughout the house*

_**Arthur**_

*Looks into the hallway and tilts his head. Glances at the clock. It reads 9:36 pm. gets a confused deep in thought look on his face.* Who could that be?

*The Knocking intensifies*

_**Arthur**_

*Calls from the hallway* Yes, Yes I hear you! Give me a moment! * Straightens up and walks to the door. Takes a deep breath and puts on a professional face before he opens the door* Now, what do you want? *His confuse look returns and he looks at the small child in front of him.* Um….Spain? Why are you….

_**Antonio**_

*Cuts Arthur off* I need your help…Don't get cocky! It's just everyone is older….and…*Hesitates* stronger… than me now….I need you to us your magic to make me older and stronger, Got it!

_**Arthur**_

*Shakes his head to get back into his professional mode* Yes…Uhhh…Come in…I'll make some tea and scones.

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts and walks in* Forget the tea and scones….I wish to become older and stronger quickly….**Not Die!**

_**Arthur**_

*Eyes twitches* [W-Wanker!]


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer:Me No own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Four<strong>_

**Page 31**

_**Antonio**_

*Sits on the large brown couch*

_**Arthur**_

*Frowning sits in the chair next to Antonio*

*Both stay silent for a moment. Staring at nothing*

_**Arthur**_

*Finally clears his throat* You needed my magic skills to help you, correct?

_**Antonio**_

*Deep in thought. Finally glances up at Arthur's voice and sneers slightly* Si, I need you to make be older….Maybe eighteen or a few years older. Got that?

_**Arthur**_

May I first ask why?

_**Antonio**_

*Growls* Why? You ask Why?

_**Arthur**_

*Doesn't seem fazed by Antonio's rude tone of voice* Yes…

_**Antonio**_

*Glares Arthur* If I say it's my business and for you to stay out of it, would you still make me older?

_**Arthur**_

*Glares deep in thought.* [I see…It's Romano's fault you're a child….] *Sighs in defeat* Yes…I'd still help you.

_**Antonio**_

*Smirks* Good….

**Page 32**

_**Arthur**_

*Sighs as he looks over his spell one more time.* [I cannot change him to his original self….he won't have any memories of his past with anyone…] *Glances at his shoes for a moment* [But….I can't just leave him as a child…Bloody hell…I'll just contact Romano to tell him how to work with such a brat.]

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts* Hurry up!

_**Arthur**_

*Eyes twitches* [Brat….] *Smirks* [I'll just have to give him what he wants…eighteen year old Spain on the way] *Glares Antonio* You ready? Are you sure you want this?

_**Antonio**_

*Rolls his eyes* Yes! Hurry~!

_**Arthur**_

*Rolls his eyes, but complies with this stupid request*

_strength of day strength of night give him strength beyond his sight_

_strength of day strength of night give him strength beyond his sight_

_strength of day strength of night give him strength beyond his sight_

_Within these points and lines and stars,  
>The strength within to rule as Zars,<br>Will appear as muscle and flesh  
>To be the strongest to be the best.<em>

_Enchant this man within your realm,  
>And let the others be overwhelm<br>By the strength of he who wakes  
>From this dream he has made.<em>

*Continues to chant as a light appears under Antonio*

_**Antonio **_

*Closes his eyes* [Too bright~!]

_**Arthur **_

*Takes a breath and finishes the chant for a second time* [There….all done.] *looks up and is shocked at what he sees*

**Page 33**

_**Antonio**_

*Slowly opens his eyes. His body now that of an eighteen year old. He looks himself over and smirks victoriously* [Prefect…now I'm old enough to marry Lovino and he has to keep his promise.] *Clenches his fist and looks at Arthur a dark glint in his eyes.* I guess I should thank-you….but I won't….Next time I see you, you better be ready for the fight of your life.

_**Arthur**_

*Nods slowly an unyielding frown on his face.* [I couldn't even change his attitude a little. I hope Romano can stay unharmed for long enough for me to contact him.] *Watches as Antonio leaves his home and his frown deepens* [Romano better keep his foul mouth shut for a while...]

**Page 34**

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs one last time* [M-maybe he went home.] *Starts to walk back home tired and annoyed*

_**Gilbert**_

*Sitting next to Francis, drinking a large glass of beer* Hopefully Lovino finds the brat.

_**Francis**_

*Shrugs* Toni probably is home already sleeping in bed.

_**Gilbert**_

*Finishes his beer.* Yeah you're probably right.

_**Francis**_

*Smirks* Hey! I'm always right!

*Gilbert and Francis laugh full heartily as the gulp down another alcoholic drink*

**Page 35**

_**Lovino**_

*Slowly walks into Spain's home and looks around.* Hey! Antonio? Spain? You here? *Sighs in defeat as he turns back to the door and put his hand on the door knob and begins to open it.*

_**Antonio**_

*Slams the door shut and closes any chance for Lovino to run away.*

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes wide glances at the strong tan arms and hands next to his face.* [W-what?]

_**Antonio**_

*Smirks at seeing Lovino freak out a little.* [Mine…] *licks his lips and moves to Lovino's left ear. Whispers huskily* Where do you think you're going? Mi amor?

_**Lovino**_

*Shakes involuntary and turn to come face to face with a dark glinted green eyes man* S-Spain?


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer:nothing is mine...maybe pretty words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Five<strong>_

**Page 36**

_**Antonio**_

*Frowns at being called 'Spain'. He slowly grabs Lovino's chin and moves closer to his lips.*

_**Lovino**_

*Bites his bottom lip and moves closer to the door. His face flushed.* [T-this isn't my tomato bastard either. Still too straight forward. C-CHIGI!]

_**Antonio**_

*His frown deepens and he gains a glare at Lovino's reaction. Once again he moves closer to Lovino's lips*

_**Lovino**_

*Tries to back away again, but finds he can't* G-GET AWAY YOU…YOU BASTARD!

_**Antonio**_

*Backs away from Lovino a disgusted look on his face.* What? What did you just call me?

_**Lovino**_

*Whimpers slightly at Antonio's face* Bastard….

_**Antonio**_

*Growls slightly* "Bastard", hmmm? *Smirks and moves to Lovino's right ear. Huskily* I'll show you how much of a "Bastard" I can be. *Snakes an arm around Lovino's waist and claims his lips with his own.* ["Bastard"? You're the bastard for thinking I'd allow you to lie to me and give me hope of marring you….especially when you "love" this "Tomato Bastard" so damn much.]

**Page 37**

_**Antonio**_

*Ends the kiss and backs his face away licking his lips*

_**Lovino**_

*Staring at Antonio with glassy eyes* [What the hell was that?]

_**Antonio**_

*Frowns a little at Lovino's lifelessness, but suddenly smirks* So…did you enjoy that? I mean…I am going to be our husband in a few days…

_**Lovino**_

*unconsciously tries to move back* W-what?

_**Antonio**_

*Frowns again* You promised you'd marry me when I got older and stronger…Well, I am…

_**Lovino**_

*Shakes his head. His eyes showing fear.* N-no…this isn't how you're….You need to change back to your normal self this instance! I—you're more of a bastard then you usually are.

_**Antonio**_

*Grows quiet* [I see….] *Glares at Lovino and smirks* What are you going to run away? You promised me? Are you really that sad and pathetic that you would lie about something like that? Hmmmm? Well, what do you say?

_**Lovino**_

*Shakes his head and tries to open the door, but Antonio is stronger than him*

_**Antonio**_

*Turns Lovino around again and kisses Lovino on the lips again. Putting all of his feelings into that one kiss.*

_**Lovino**_

*Slowly gives into Antonio's kiss* [D-damn bastard….Even like this you know what makes me weak….B-bastard….]

**Page 38**

_**Antonio**_

*Smirks as Lovino gives up and kisses back* [Take that "Tomato Bastard"! I can win Lovino anytime I wish.] *Stops the kiss for air. He gently rubs Lovino's red stained cheeks* Beautiful…

_**Lovino**_

*Blushes more and looks away from Antonio's still darkened eyes.* [D-dammit….I can't believe this….Am I really going to give-up like this?] *Glances at Antonio's eyes and gulps* [D-dammit….]

_**Antonio**_

*Kisses Lovino's forehead.* Come on…let's go to bed.

_**Lovino**_

*Looks away, but grasps onto Antonio's shirt* W-whatever….

_**Antonio**_

*Smiles widely* [I win…] *Picks up Lovino and walks to his room. Gently licks Lovino's left ear and whispers* In only a couple days...you'll be mine and I'll make whoever hurts you or tries to take you away from me pay. Pay big time. *Lays Lovino on the bed and removes his shirt before following*

_**Lovino**_

*Turns bright red at Antonio's chest.*

_**Antonio**_

*Notices this and laughs* Like what you see, Mi amor?

_**Lovino**_

*Turns away from Antonio* S-shut-up and go to bed…Bastard Spain.

_**Antonio**_

*Frowns at the name* [I'm still a bastard, hmmm? I'd better change that. Quick too…] *He glances at Lovino one last time before falling asleep.*

**Page 39**

_**Antonio**_

*Groans as light hit's his eyes* [Damn light…] *Stretches and eyes grow confused at a strange feeling on his body.* [Huh?] *Looks down and smiles gently.*

_**Lovino**_

*Sleeping peacefully on Antonio's chest.*

_**Antonio**_

*Moves closer to Lovino's face careful not to wake him* [You are so cute when you sleep….maybe seven years younger.] *Laughs softly at the strange joke, but frowns again. Looks at Lovino's strange curl.* [I wonder why that curl is always so life…like..] *Smirks softly and gently moves his finger over the curl* [Heh, it tries to bounce away from me.]

_**Lovino**_

*Moans softly and tries to grasp Antonio*

_**Antonio**_

*His smirk widens and whispers* You like that, huh? How about if I do- *Licks the curl softly* this?

_**Lovino**_

*Still asleep, but moans louder.*

_**Antonio**_

*Smiles and continues the treatment with the soft curl.*

_**Lovino**_

*Is red in the face and breathing heavily* T-tomato…B-bastard…..quit i-it….c-chigi!

_**Antonio**_

*Eyes snap open. He stops touching the curl and backs away slightly. His face flushed from what Lovino just said* [What the hell!]


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer:Nothing mine

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Six<strong>_

**Page 40**

_**Antonio**_

*Stares at Lovino seriously* [Who is he? Who is this Tomato Bastard? Why are you dreaming about him dammit!] *Finally gets tired of staring at Lovino's sleeping body.* G-Get up! *Shakes Lovino*

_**Lovino**_

*Groans and moves under the covers more. Groggy* D-dammit! Tomato Bastard….I'm sleepy…Leave me alone!

_**Antonio**_

*Turns flush with anger* YOU'RE BELOVED "TOMATO BASTARD" ISN'T HERE DAMMIT!

_**Lovino**_

*Quickly sits up and turns to Antonio* What! *Sees Antonio and makes a disgusted look* Shut-up bastard! *Lays back down and under his covers*

_**Antonio**_

*Glares at the lump under the covers.*

_**Lovino**_

*Closes his eyes trying to fall asleep again* [Damn Tomato bastard acting like he doesn't know that's his….name….OH, FUCK!] *Quickly gets up again and turns to Antonio. Flinches a little at the dark glare directed at him* [D-damn]

**Page 41**

_**Antonio**_

*takes Lovino's hands in his* You love him more than me?

_**Lovino**_

*Tilts his head confused* What the hell are you talking about?

_**Antonio**_

*Growls* T-THAT FUCKING "TOMATO BASTARD"!

_**Lovino**_

*Laughs a little and smirks* What? Are you jealous?

_**Antonio**_

*glowers for a moment, but smirks and get on top of Lovino.* Why, yes I am….I'm going to be your husband not him.

_**Lovino**_

*Can't control it anymore and laughs out loud*

_**Antonio**_

*Gets confused.* [What was the joke?]

_**Lovino**_

*Laughs harder at Antonio's confused face*

_**Antonio**_

*Gets red in the face* W-what's so funny?

**Page 42**

_**Lovino**_

*See Antonio's serious face and stops laughing a little* Well…. *Holds down another fit of laughs* You're….

*The phone starts to ring*

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs* Hold on…. *Get out from under Antonio and goes off to the phone*

_**Antonio**_

*Clenches his fists.* [D-dammit!]

_**Lovino**_

*Answers the phone* Hello?

_**Arthur**_

*Sighs in relief at hearing Lovino's voice* Romano, It's me Arthur.

_**Lovino**_

*Groans* What do you want! *looks to make sure Antonio is still in the room* And what did you do to Tomato Bastard?

_**Arthur **_

*Sighs* Everything I could…I'm calling because I made him eighteen, but I could not turn him back to his bubbly, dense personality.

_**Lovino**_

*Rolls his eyes* I noticed…. *Sees Antonio walking out of the room* We'll talk later… *Hangs up the phone quickly*

_**Arthur**_

*Taken aback by being hung up on, but sighs knowingly* [Antonio must be coming in the room]

**Page 43**

_**Antonio**_

*Stares at the phone and Lovino* So, who was that?

_**Lovino**_

No one… *Turns to the kitchen* I'll make breakfast.

_**Antonio**_

*Glares at Lovino's back*

*The phone rings again*

_**Lovino**_

*Turns to the phone and bites his lower lip*

*The phone rings again*

_**Antonio**_

*Glares the phone and glances at Lovino. Slowly picks it up* Hello?

_**Feliciano**_

*Tilts his head slightly at the rough voice.* Ve~? Antonio?

_**Antonio**_

*Raises eyebrow confused* Si?

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~, Is Fratello there? He didn't come home yesterday…And I'm worried~!

**Page 44**

_**Antonio**_

*Glances at Lovino* Si…he's here….

_**Feliciano**_

*Smiles brightly* Really~! Ve~ that's good. Fratello should spend more time with you anyway. Ve~ just tell him to call next time. And to come home tonight I have something to tell him~!

_**Antonio**_

*Smirks darkly* Si, I'll tell him.

_**Lovino**_

*Shakes slightly at the smile*

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~ I knew I could count on you Antonio~! Bye~!

_**Antonio**_

Si, good-bye. *Hangs up and turns to Lovino*

_**Lovino**_

*Backs away slightly* W-what, D-dammit!

_**Antonio**_

*Smiles innocently* Oh, Nothing…nothing…. *Walks back into the room*

_**Lovino**_

*Shakes and backs away into the kitchen* [D-damn…that bastard is such a…a…bastard….a scary bastard….Damn it Tea Sucking bastard!]


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer:Hetalia is not mine

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Seven<strong>_

**Page 45**

_**Lovino**_

*Stares at the eggs and sighs* [I don't know why I'm missing that bastard….I mean he's just in the bedroom….but…] *Shakes and the egg falls from his hands. Lovino stares at the broken egg. Tears start to show in his eyes.* [That bastard use to be so different….If I was the one that changed him before….I could….do it…again, right?] *Bites his lips* [But….how did I even do it the first time?] *Wipes away his tears.* [D-dammit…] *Slowly takes out his phone.* [I'm calling this Bastard….he needs to tell me how to bring my tomato bastard back home.]

**Page 46**

_**Arthur**_

*Picks his head out of his mountain of paper work as his phone rings. Answers the phone* Hello, Arthur Kirkland here.

_**Lovino**_

*Shakes a little and makes sure Antonio can't hear him* I know you know how I can make Antonio remember….magic or not…you know…..Tell me….

_**Arthur**_

*sighs* I….don't know for sure what would work….but….I think if you….ummmm….well….uhhh….

_**Lovino**_

*Glares at Arthur's sudden uneasiness.* What? If I WHAT!

_**Arthur**_

*Whispers* Be….nice….

**Page 47**

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes start to twitch in anger* Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right….what did you say again…

_**Arthur**_

*Sighs* Well, ummm…..n-nothing….Nothing….ummmm….just….try to explain to Spain—in a nice calm way—that…ummm… *At a loss of words*

_**Lovino**_

*Body shakes with anger.* So…you're saying…I'm not nice to the Tomato Bastard. *Gasps as his phone is thrown at the wall by Antonio*

_**Arthur**_

*Looks confused* Hello….Romano? Hello?

_**Phone**_

We are sorry, but you have been disconnected…please try again later.

_**Arthur**_

Damn… *Gets up and puts his coat on* [Spain must have walked in without Romano noticing.] *Runs out of his house and into his car* [Damn…Why am I the only one who can keep that Bastard under control...]

**Page 48**

_**Lovino**_

*Glares at his broken phone* Why the hell did you do th- *Backs away at seeing Antonio's eyes*

_**Antonio**_

*Glares at Lovino darkly* Who were you talking to?

_**Lovino**_

N-no one….Dammit….

_**Antonio**_

*block Lovino against a wall* Liar! *darkly* I'll ask one last time….who….were…you…talking to!

_**Lovino**_

*Heads butts Antonio* N-NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!

_**Antonio**_

*Chuckles softly as he bends down in pain.* Really? *Grabs Lovino's chin and brings him down to his face.* I think I'm making it my business. *Kisses Lovino's lips roughly* Everything about my future wife is my business.

**Page 49**

_**Lovino**_

I'm a man….I can't be your wife, dammit!

_**Antonio**_

*Frowns* I say you can…

_**Lovino**_

Bastard! Let go!

_**Antonio**_

I'll think about it….but…first who is this Tomato Bastard?

_**Lovino**_

*Groans and glares Antonio* You really can't remember a damn thing can you?

_**Antonio**_

*Raises an eyebrow*

_**Lovino**_

*rolls his eyes* This Tomato Bastard, That YOU are so jealous about…Guess what Stupid Bastard….He's YOU!

**Page 50**

_**Antonio**_

*Backs away, eyes wide.* M-me?

_**Lovino**_

*Breathing heavily and face flushed* Yes DAMMIT! Why can't you remember!

_**Antonio**_

*Still confused* Remember what?

_**Lovino**_

*Groans* FORGET IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! *Tears form in eyes* I-I'M GOING BASTARD! OH, WAIT SORRY, TOMATO BASTARD! *Runs out of the house. Tears falling from his eyes* [Dammit…dammit….dammit…]

**Page 51**

_**Antonio**_

*Still staring in front of himself confused.* [W-what did I forget?]

*An Image of a little Lovino enters his mind*

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Turns to Antonio* Dammit Bastard, what took you so long!_

_**Antonio**_

*Falls to the ground in pain* [w-what the-?]

**Page 52**

_**Antonio**_

_*laughs and walks over to Lovino* You missed me?_

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Turns red and appalled* W-what, why would I miss a Tomato Bastard like you! I-I…I'm just hungry!_

_**Antonio**_

_*Laughs louder. Says in a singing voice* o~kay~ what~ ev~er~ y~ou~ s~ay~ Lovi~! _

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Pouts* NOT FUNNY B-BASTARD! *Head Butts Antonio*_

_**Antonio**_

*Feels sick all of a sudden* [W-what the hell….w-was that?]

**Page 53**

_**Lovino**_

*Stops running to catch his breath.* [D-dammit…]

*A car quickly comes over to view and beeps at Lovino*

_**Lovino**_

*Gasps as he is frozen with fear*

*The car stops a few feet away from Lovino and Arthur comes out pissed to high hell*

_**Arthur**_

What the bloody hell!

_**Lovino**_

*Still in shock* T-tea-sucking b-bastard?


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer:Hetalia, I do not own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode<strong>_** Eight**

**Page 54**

*Scene opens to a very stylish room with a large brown couch and red curtains. Lots of light enters the room and Feliciano walks inside very happy and humming to himself.*

_**Feliciano**_

*Humming happily* [Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta  
>Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta<br>Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta...]

*The door slams open and Lovino and Arthur walk in.*

_**Feliciano**_

*Sees Lovino's tear stained face and starts crying.* F-fratello~! You were crying~! What happened~!

_**Lovino**_

*Looks away from Feliciano* Nothing…I'm going to bed. *Walks off and slams his bed room door. He makes sure it's lock and falls to the ground crying softly* [D-damn Bastard….remember me….if nothing else….just me at least….]

**Page 55**

_**Feliciano**_

*looking lost* W-what happened? *Turns to Arthur* England?

_**Arthur**_

*Pouts a little* Him and Spain must have had a fight…I'm going to speak to Spain now…you should just stay with Romano, Italy…he needs his little brother. Even if he won't admit it. *Turns to the door* Later. *Walks out and shuts the door behind him*

_**Feliciano**_

*Turning from both doors –his brother's and the front-* [F-fratello what happened?]

**Page 56**

_**Feliciano**_

*Walks up to Lovino's bedroom door and knocks softly* Fratello? Ve~ What happened? Did older brother Spain say something mean to you? *Whines* Ve~ Open the door~!

_**Lovino**_

*Off page* Feliciano, leave me alone!

_**Feliciano**_

*Makes a pout* [He didn't deny it…] *Tries to open the door, but fails. Knocks again* Ve~ Fratello~! Let me help~!

_**Lovino**_

*Off page* I don't need your help!

_**Feliciano**_

*Sighs a little* Ve~ fine….be that way…. *Runs into his room and goes to the balcony* [I'll break in…Ve~!] *gently climbs to the other balcony like he has done it millions of times before.* Ve~…. *Smiles as he goes through Lovino's room window*

**Page 57**

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~ never mind I got in by myself. *Sees Lovino crying* Ve~! Liar, Liar you are hurt! *Runs over to Lovino and holds him in his arms* Ve~ what happened?

_**Lovino**_

*Slowly gives into his brother's hugs and pleas to talk* T-tomato…bastard….forgot all about me and…everyone else…. *Cries harder and holds Feliciano's shirt for some sort of comfort.* [Damn him for making me cry like this.]

**Page 58**

_**Arthur**_

*Opens Antonio's front door. Not bothering to knock at all.* Hey! Spain! Where are you?

_**Antonio**_

*Walks out of the kitchen looking like a sick mess* What do you want?

_**Arthur**_

To talk….

_**Antonio**_

*Groans* I don't have time to talk, bastard.

_**Arthur**_

*Rolls eyes* You want to remember now, correct?

_**Anonio**_

*Glares Arthur darkly* How did you— *Eyes widen*-where's Lovino?

_**Arthur**_

*Sits on the couch* Home…now…do you want to remember or not?

_**Antonio**_

*Pushes his hair back annoyed.* I want Lovino back… *Sits next to Arthur* So go…speak!

**Page 59**

_**Arthur**_

*smirks* Even without your memories, you're still a love sick freak when it comes to Romano, you know that right.

_**Antonio**_

*Blushes a little* Are you going to help or not?

_**Arthur **_

Don't worry I'll help….little bugger.

_**Antonio**_

*Puts his head in his hands* [This is going to be a long day.]


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer:I own no such thing as Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Nine<strong>_

**Page 60 **

_**Arthur**_

Okay….first things first…I destroyed your non-beatable Spanish Armada…and my former colony the United States of America in 1898 kicked your Spanish ass out of the Americas.

_**Antonio**_

And what importance does that have to me and Lovino?

_**Arthur**_

*Smirks* Oh, nothing…I just need to gloat is all.

_**Antonio**_

*Grunts* I hate you so much.

_**Arthur**_

Good, now…you never use to call Romano, Lovino….you always had a weird nickname for him, like Lovi or Roma…and in all the wars you had been in…I believe most of your wounds at the end of the day were from Romano himself.

_**Antonio**_

Why? Does he hate me?

_**Arthur**_

*Snickers* No…he cares about you….just shows it in a strange mean way.

_**Antonio**_

*Raises an eyebrow* I don't get it…

**Page 61**

_**Arthur**_

*sighs* Try and remember….a little boy who beat you to a living pulp, but you'd just laugh and take it.

_**Antonio**_

*Tries hard to remember*

_**Little Lovino**_

_*lying on the floor. Whining* Bastard~! I'm bored~!_

_**Antonio**_

_*Kneels down next to Lovino* Bored? Well, want to see my new creation?_

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Sticks out his arms* Carry me, bastard….I'm hot._

_**Antonio**_

_*laughs* Si, it is a hot day today. *Picks up Lovino* _

**Page 62**

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Yawns* Where are we going, bastard?_

_**Antonio**_

_*Laughs more* To see your savor, __ángel- guarda! You remember him right? My best bull in my care and my favorite!_

_**Little Lovino**_

_Whatever…._

_**Antonio**_

_*Smiles and sits down with Lovino on his lap* Okay, you know how we run with the bulls a lot here, right?_

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Still looking bored* Yeah, it's weird._

_**Antonio**_

_*Sighs at the comment* Well, with this… *Takes out a soft red cape* I will be able to fight with the bulls._

_**Little Lovino**_

_*Smiles a little* Really? With only this red capy thingy? I thought you couldn't get stupider._

_**Antonio**_

_*Laughs* But of course I could get stupider I thought you would have earned this by now! *Eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. _

**Page 63**

_**Antonio**_

_*Goes in defeat in a corner* Why did I say that?_

_**Little Lovino**_

_*playing with the red cape* Ole, Ole! _

_**Antonio**_

*Deep in thought* [Why did I say that?] *goes in Defeat like in his memory* [I really can get stupider if I really try…..Why was I right for once? And it had to be a 'me being stupid' comment, right? I hate this….]

_**Arthur**_

*Chuckles* Nice to see you're remembering horrible memories.

_**Antonio**_

*Still in defeat* Shut-up, bastard….


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer:How do you still not know I own nothing?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Ten<strong>_

**Page 64**

_**Antonio**_

*Sighs as he gets up* I….have to get Lovi back.

_**Arthur**_

*Raises an eyebrow* Do you remember everything?

_**Antonio**_

*Scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly* No….not really.

_**Arthur**_

*Rolls his eyes* Well, you're acting like the fool you are now, Spain. Tomorrow I'll bring Romano back here. I don't care what you do, but be on your best behavior….. *mumbles* And yet you're the same as Frog-face so that may be impossible for you….

_**Antonio**_

*Turns to Arthur* Did you say something?

_**Arthur**_

*Holds back a groan and shakes his head* No, no….I have to leave now….good-bye Spain. *Walks out and shuts the door behind him* [How Romano lives with that idiot is beyond me…]

**Page 65**

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs softly* I hate my life….

_**Feliciano**_

*Pouts* Why, Fratello~? Ve~ Why do you hate your life~? You have a very, very good life!

_**Lovino**_

*Holds his tongue* [Don't say anything that will make him cry dammit….] How is it good with you in it? [Damn….]

_**Feliciano**_

*Tilts his head, but smiles* Ve~! Fratello you're happier~! *Hugs Lovino in a bear hug*

_**Lovino**_

*Choking* D-dammit…l-let go… *Tries to get out of Feliciano's grip, but failing.* [D-dammit….he can be strong…when he wants to hug, d-dammit!]

**Page 66**

_**Arthur**_

*Enters the Italian's house without knocking* I'm back… *Sees no one in the living room and sighs* [of course they wouldn't be in the living room…I mean it's the only the room people live in most of there lives.] *Walks to Lovino's room* Hey, Romano! You done crying?

_**Lovino**_

*Off page. Growling* I WAS NOT CRYING, BASTARD!

_**Arthur**_

*rolls eyes.* [Sure you weren't….your eyes were just throwing up.] I spoke to Spain!

_**Lovino**_

*Quickly opens the door* YOU…DID…WHAT!

**Page 67**

_**Arthur**_

*Holds back a sigh* I….Spoke….To….

_**Lovino**_

*Growls and cuts Arthur off* I know what you said! D-dammit! WHY!

_**Arthur**_

*Rolls eyes* I had things I wish to speak with him about….

_**Lovino**_

LIKE!

_**Arthur**_

Like….how much of a loser he is compared to me, duh! *Frowns* I've been spending too much time with my former colony.

_**Feliciano**_

*tilts his head confused* Ve~? Did older Brother Spain hit his head?

_**Arthur**_

No….Spain is just stupid.

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs* Sadly I have to agree.


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer:Me own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Eleven<strong>_

**Page 68**

_**Feliciano **_

*cooking pasta in the kitchen. Ignoring Arthur and Lovino having a glaring contest.*

_**Lovino**_

*Scowls* I'm not going back, Bastard.

_**Arthur**_

*Smiles* Yes….I believe you are.

_**Lovino**_

Who died and made you boss?

_**Arthur**_

Lots of countries died by my hands and lots of counties grew because of my teachings. That makes me boss and I say you're going.

_**Lovino**_

*Tries to stay calm* Burn in hell. I'm not going.

_**Arthur**_

Yes, you are.

_**Lovino**_

No, I'm not.

_**Feliciano**_

*Doesn't turn to the two glaring at each other* Ve~ Fratello just go!

_**Lovino**_

*Loses it and stands up quickly* FUCK YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO THAT BASTARD'S HOUSE! DAMN FELICIANO! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE TEA SUCKING BASTARD'S SIDE!

_**Feliciano and Arthur**_

*Sighs*

**Page 69**

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~ Fratello~!

_**Lovino**_

NO!

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~ Please…

_**Lovino**_

*Pouts* No and that's final!

_**Arthur**_

Spain said he loves you.

_**Lovino**_

*Blushes* I don't care….

_**Feliciano**_

You do care~! Ve~ go with Arthur to see older brother Spain~!

_**Arthur**_

I can promise you. Spain will be on his best behavior.

*Both Arthur and Lovino laugh at this*

_**Arthur**_

So, will you go?

_**Lovino**_

Yeah….no.

**Page 70**

_**Arthur**_

*Frowns* How about I make a deal with you?

_**Lovino**_

*Ears perk up* What kind of deal?

_**Arthur**_

If Spain is still a bastard that can't remember anything. I'll 'ask' France to 'make' Spain remember you.

_**Lovino**_

*Raises an eyebrow* I don't get it?

_**Arthur**_

Okay, if Spain is still a bastard. I'll get America to tie him up and put him on France's bed with a note tried to him, telling France this is an early Christmas present.

_**Lovino**_

*Thinks about it for a moment* [Sounds like a pretty good deal] fine…I'll go…

_**Arthur**_

Excellent! *Smirks* [Another win for Great Britain. God, I'm awesome.]

*Somewhere far away Prussia wakes up from a nightmare*

_**Prussia**_

*Tears in his eyes* [Mein Gott! That was horrible. Arthur said Awesome. Mein Gott.] WEST! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY WURST!


	12. Episode 12

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Twelve<strong>_

**Page 71**

_**Lovino**_

*Staring at Feliciano* Why?

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~? *Turns to Lovino* Why, what?

_**Lovino**_

*rolls his eyes* Oh, I don't know…WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE ME UP TO THE BED!

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~? *Tilts his head confused, but laughs as he remembers* Oh, right. Ve~ because if I didn't tie you up, you would have ran away~!

_**Lovino**_

*Sarcasm* That's a genius plan you came up with. Tie me to the bed. You don't want me to run away so you tie me to the fucking bed. Wonderful! Why are you still considered an idiot to other nations, why? I have no fucking idea!

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~! Really?

_**Lovino**_

*Sarcasm* Oh yes…

_**Feliciano **_

*Smiles* Ve~ Thank-you~!

_**Lovino**_

[Oh, my god! Kill me now…]

**Page 72**

_**Antonio**_

*sitting in a dark attic* [Mmmmm? I don't remember having all this stuff in here.] *Slowly picks up a picture of Lovino smiling. Smiles slightly.* [I remember this….]

_**Chibi Romano**_

_Hey~! *Smiles awkwardly at a big tomato* You are a perfect tomato! Hell yes! *Picks the tomato* I bet Tomato bastard will bow down to this one. *Runs to Antonio* HEY TOMATO BASTARD!_

_**Antonio**_

_*Turns to see Chibi Romano running up to him* [Is….Lovi smiling? Oh~! My little Lovi~ is smiling~! Cute~!] *Quickly takes a picture of Chibi Romano*_

_**Chibi Romano**_

_*Blinks confused, but growls seeing the camera* B-BASTARD! *Kicks Antonio in the face* I HATE YOU! *Stomps off angry*_

_**Antonio**_

_*Even though in pain smiles* [This will stay with me forever. Cute~! My Lovi's~ first smile~!]_

**Page 73**

_**Antonio**_

*Touches his cheek* Fusososo…I still can feel that kick. *Goes through some more boxes* Mmmmm? *pulls out a pressed flower. He glares at for a moment* [what is this?] *Sees some blood on the flower* Oh… *Frowns* I know when this was from. [When Roma first day here and had to clean the house. A glass vase fell and….] *Closes his eyes going back to the memory*

**Page 74**

_**Chibi Romano**_

_D-dammit… *on the floor his leg bleeding*_

_**Antonio**_

_*Runs into the room* What was that? I heard glass break and… *Stares at Chibi Romano on the ground* Are you okay?_

_**Chibi Romano**_

_*Pouts* NO! Stupid bastard! I told you I can't clean! Now your stupid vase if broken! And you can't blame me! It you damn fault!_

_**Antonio**_

_*Sighs* It's fine, Roma! But your leg isn't...come on! *Kneels down* Get on my back…I'll take you to the bathroom to clean the cut._

_**Chibi Romano**_

_N-no bastard! __Leave me alone! *Gets up on his own and runs away.*_

_**Antonio**_

_*Sighs* [This is going to be a lot more work than I thought….] *Slowly picks up a flower and smiles weakly* [I can't believe on his first day here he already got hurt. Mi Dios, I am not a very good care taker am I?] _

**Page 75**

_**Antonio**_

*Sighs softly* I was never a really good care taker was I my little Roma~? *Kisses the press flower and gets up* Well I'm going to change that! Mark my word I'm going to make Roma~ the happiest he's ever been… *Pouts a little* But how?


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Thirteen<strong>_

**Page 76**

_**Lovino**_

*Trying to get of the ropes, but failing* [D-dammit, Moron can do thing when he wants to, huh?] *Glances at Feliciano*

_**Feliciano**_

*Snoring contently*

_**Lovino**_

*holds his breath* [I hate using mafia skills when I really don't need to use them….but…] *Lovino turned as much as he could. He glances at the knife in his pocket. Bits his lip as he tries to get a grip on the knife.* [Come on dammit….] *He tries harder to get the knife as his face gains a pained expression* [Just a little more….] *Smiles as he gets a grip on the knife's handle and pulls it out.* [Hell ye-] GAH!

*Feliciano kicks Lovino in the gut and the knife flies. It lands next to the window.*

**Page 77**

_**Lovino**_

*Growls* [D-dammit!] *Relaxes a little* [I'm just going to have to wait until morning….d-dammit!]

*Lovino jumps a little as the window opens and Alfred sneaks into his house*

_**Lovino**_

*opens his mouth to scream*

_**Alfred**_

*Sees Lovino and quickly covers his mouth. Whispering.* No, no…don't scream…I'm a hero….I'm the best hero there is…I just came for Iggy, okay?

_**Lovino**_

*Raises an eyes brow*

_**Alfred**_

*Notices Lovino's tied up and bits his lips to not laugh* What happened?

**Page 78**

_**Lovino**_

*Growls and bits Alfred's hand that's coving his mouth*

_**Alfred**_

Oww! Dude!

_**Lovnio **_

*Glances at Feliciano, who is still sleeping peacefully* [Thank fucking god] *Turns back to Alfred and hisses* Shut-up…untie me, hamburger bastard! Quickly too!

_**Alfred**_

*Shrugs* [Well, I am the hero after all.] *Unties Lovino*

_**Lovino**_

*Rubs his wrists happy to be free*

_**Alfred**_

There! *smiles widely* Okay…Don't come check on me and Iggy, 'kay? Even when he starts to scream bloody murder….he's just being a baby about being a uke…don't come in…for your own safety.

_**Lovino**_

*rolls his eyes* Just go already, bastard.

**Page 79**

_**Alfred**_

Yep…See ya! *Leaves the room with a big smile on his face*

_**Lovino**_

*Rolls his eyes* [Fucking weirdo…] *Checks Feliciano one last time* [damn my life to hell.] *Lovino slowly puts on his jacket and jumps out of the window and climbs down the vines on the wall.*

**Page 80**

_**Lovino**_

*Lovino's feet touch the ground* [I still got it in me.] *Smirks as he runs off* [Now to go talk to the crazy bitch that will help me make Tomato bastard remember.]

**Page 81**

_**Arthur**_

*opens his eyes to see Alfred on top of him* [W-what the~]

_**Alfred**_

Good you're up I had this horrible nightmare...where chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned and I went to the bathroom and there was not toilet paper! IGGY! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING AROUND ME WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR HOUSE ON FRIDAY! SCARY MOVIE FRIDAY! *Grabs Arthur and shakes him*

_**Arthur**_

*Getting dizzy* [Bloody hell….why won't this nightmare end already…first I get married to France against my will and now America is going to kill me with stupidity…..little wankers!]

**Page 82**

*Somewhere far away (Maybe over the rainbow~!)*

_**France**_

*Smiling in his sleep. Sleep talking.* Hon hon hon….now I got you all nice and tied up my little Arthur….hon hon hon…..Now let just put my dress on and will go to Prussia for our wedding vows….hon hon hon…

_**Canada**_

*Staring at France in shock* [W-why did I choose to visit when Papa he's in his rape moods?]

_**Kumajiro**_

*looks up at Canada* Who are you?

_**Canada**_

Canada! *Covers his mouth as France opens his eyes and looks over at him*

_**France**_

Hon hon hon….what do we have here?

_**Canada**_

*Screaming* Go Back To Sleep Papa!

_**Kumajiro**_

Who? *just sits and stares as France pulls the Screaming Canada in bed with him*


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine.

A/N:Hopefully only one chapter to go...see this was a quicky. and now that I think about it...I may go over the needed amout of pages needed for Script Frezy (Needs 100 pages) YAY~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Fourteen<strong>_

**Page 83**

_**Antonio**_

*Laying on the floor of the attic* [How do I make Lovino trust me again…dammit…I don't know what the fuck I _can_ do?] *Closes his eyes and sigh* [What would the old…..or new….] *Opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling sadly* [What would the 'tomato bastard' do?] *sighs and gets up* [I know one thing' I can't give up no matter what'!] *starts to search the boxes again*

**Page 84**

_**Antonio**_

*Gasps as he pulls out a matador's costume as well as a red cape. He stares at the cape for a long time* [Lovi~…] *Gently kisses the cape* [I know what I have to do…hopefully it works…] *Smiles a little* [Just as the bulls come at me…I'll make Lovi~ come at me!] *Pretends to bulls fight* [Because…just as I love the bulls…] I love Lovino Vargas!

**Page 85**

_**Lovino**_

*Stares at the door in front of him* [Bastard better answer…] *Rings the door bell* [And that gay loving bitch better be here….] *Knocks on the door* [And that bastard Spain better remember me….] *Rings the door bell a few more times. Starting to get nervious.* [I can't live without fucking Spain's stupid goofy smile….] *Knocks and doesn't stop this time* [Come on…answer dammit!] *Desperately closes his eyes* Please…

*The door opens and an angry Roderich comes into view*

_**Lovino**_

*Widen eyes for only a second* [Saying please actually works?] *Scowls* [Of Fucking course!]

**Page 86**

_**Roderich**_

*Frowning* Do you have any idea what time it is?

_**Lovino**_

Do you have any idea that I don't give a fuck….Is Hungary here?

_**Roderich**_

*Eyes widen* You know we aren't married anymore right?

_**Lovino**_

So she isn't here?

_**Roderich**_

*Rolls his eyes* Yes she is here….but she's sleeping…

_**Lovino**_

I don't care…wake her up.

**Page 87**

_**Roderich**_

*Frowns* It is quite rude to wake a lady up. Why do you need her?

_**Lovino**_

*Growls as he pouts. Whispers, but it's too soft to be heard*

_**Roderich**_

*Glares as he stains to hear* may you say that again?

_**Lovino**_

*Blushes* B-bastard I need to ask her for… *Voice dies again*

_**Roderich**_

A what?

_**Lovino**_

*Whole face turns red* A DRESS, DAMMIT!

**Page 88**

_**Roderich**_

*Eyes widen, but he coughs in his hand* Ah! I see…give me on moment….ummm…come in I guess.

_**Lovino**_

*Pouts and follows Roderich into the living room. Slumps down in the ugly couch still embarressed.* [D-dammit….I hate that bastard so much….]

_**Roderich**_

I'll go get Ms. Hungary right now. [because she'd kill me if I didn't.] *Walks off slumping a little*

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs and looks around the room* [Dammit….] *Starts to get nervoius* [What was I thinking? Wearing a fucking dress won't make bastard Spain remember me…but….it's worth a shot right….] *Groans* [I HATE THIS!]

**Page 89**

_**Elizaveta**_

*Walks into the living room, smiling* Roma~! I never thought you'd ever visit me? For a favor to boot! *Sits down next to the pouting Lovino* Now just tell me exactly what you want…

_**Lovino**_

*Squirms a little embarrassed* I…I need to…borrow a….a….a fucking dress….

_**Elizaveta**_

*Smiles wider* Heavens why? And this late too? [Oh my god…oh my god! He's going to wear a dress for Spain, right? Right? Ohhhh~ and Romano would look so cute in a dress too!]

_**Lovino**_

*Gulps a little his blush coving his whole face* Well….ummm…. [Dammit she know already! She fucking knows! She just wants me to fucking say it….b-bitch….] I'm….I'm…going to…wear it for….bastard Spain….

**Page 90**

_**Roderich**_

*Standing in the sidelines and sighs* [I can't help, but feel sorry for the boy.]

_**Elizaveta**_

*Smiles* Oh! Well, what kind of dress would you like to borrow? [One that shows a lot of body…one that shows a lot of body…]

_**Lovino**_

*Gulps* One that…was like the one….me and Felicaino wore….when we worked under you and Gay bastard Austria….and….ummm…c-could….m-maybe…include….everything….to that….fucking outfit…. *Hides his face in embarrassment* [I'm so stupid!]

**Page 91**

_**Elizaveta**_

*For a moment in complete shock* [Really? That's the kind of dress he wants?] *Smiles again* [Even cuter~!] Of course! Come with me and will get you one of my old uniforms! *Stands up and takes her hand out for Lovino to take*

_**Lovino**_

*Still blushing and looks at the outstretched hand* [I'm completely crazy…I'm making a deal with the devil!] *Gulps and looks away from Elizaveta for a good moment* [But…] *Gently takes the outstretched hand with a determined look* [I want Tomato bastard back.] Okay…j-just hurry dammit!

_**Elizaveta**_

*Smiles brightly* I wouldn't have it any other way~! You know I do wish to go back to sleep! [And see you in our old uniform…cute~!]


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/N:Sorry I was wrong...I have to write one more or two...depends how I write and have to break it...but it's almost down.

A/N2:YES! ONLY 4 MORE PAGES TO 100 and then I'll have officially beat Script Frenzy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Fifteen<strong>_

**Page 92**

*page opens to see Feliciano sleeping peacefully.*

_**Arthur**_

*Off page* D-DAMMIT GET OFF YOU BRAT!

_**Alfred**_

*off page* BUT IGGY~! YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT~!

_**Arthur**_

*Off page* S-SHUT-UP!

_**Feliciano**_

*Whimpers* Loud~…Ve~…F-fratello~? *opens eyes when no one screams to shut-up* Ve~ Fratello? *Sees Lovino gone. His face grows shock* Fratello… *Smiles* see I was right. You would run away if I left you untied.

**Page 93**

_**Feliciano**_

*Gets up* Ve~ where did Fratello go? *Runs to where Arthur and Alfred are. Knocks on the door*

_**Alfred**_

*Off page* The Hero and his sidekick are busy…please leave a message after the beep….BEEP!

_**Feliciano**_

*Tilts his head confused* Ve~? Oh! Fratello Ran Away~!

_**Arthur**_

*off page* WHAT!

*Off page you can her a punching sound and a loud bam and the door opens*

_**Arthur**_

*Steps out of the room wearing Alfred's T-shirt.* Where did he run off to?

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~ I don't know~! I'm asking you~?

_**Arthur**_

*closes his eyes* [Where the hell could he have gone?]

**Page 94**

_**Lovino**_

*As red as a tomato* [I-I hate you Tomato b-bastard!]

_**Elizaveta**_

*Sees Lovino's fear strict in face and smiles sweetly* You look wonderful, Roma~.

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs* I really….look like a bitchy girl….

_**Elizaveta**_

*Giggles softly as she fixes the pink dress Lovino's wearing* And Toni will love it.

_**Lovino**_

*Stares in the mirror* [He'd better love it, but also he'd better remember me.]

**Page 95**

_**Lovino**_

*Bits his lip* T-t-t-tha…t-thank…y-y-y—y

_**Elizaveta**_

*Smiles softly at Lovino's struggle. Gently puts a finger on his lips.* Don't mention it…You are my little Ita-Chan's brother and that makes you my little Roma~…I'll always be happy to help you…just ask….because I can't read minds…and neither can Toni.

_**Lovino**_

*Looks shock* W-what?

_**Elizaveta**_

Toni can't read your mind as much as it might seem like it he really can't…you need to tell him things to your best ability. Even when it's hard.

_**Lovino**_

*Thinks about her words and nods softly* I-I'll try dammit….

**Page 96**

_**Elizaveta**_

*Backs off* That's all I'm asking for…you better get going…Toni's waiting for you.

_**Lovino**_

Y-yeah….dammit….later…I guess… *Runs out of the room*

_**Elizaveta**_

*Sighs as she sits down* He's such a cutie like Ita-Chan. Now if only we can clean his mouth with some strong soap….then it'd be perfect….but that's for another day….now it's bed! *Lies down smiling in her sleep* [I'll….get pictures of them getting horny later….]


	16. Episode 16

Disclaimer:I own nothing...

A/N:Last Chapter! YAY~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode Sixteen<strong>_

**Page 97**

_**Lovino**_

*Blushes and glares on the old door* [Just knock dammit….you're not a baby….but…I'm wearing a fucking dress…] *Starts to shake* [F-forget it…I can come back later….yeah in the morning.] *Walks down the steps.*

_**Antonio**_

*Off page* Ole! Ole!

_**Lovino**_

*Whispers shocked* W-what the hell? *Wakes quietly to a tree and peeks at the bull's cage*

_**Anotnio**_

*Smiling happily* Ole! Ole!

*Moves away from his favorite bull as they play some more*

**Page 98**

_**Lovino**_

*Relaxes a little from seeing Antonio's smile. Looks away blushing.* [Damn bastard….] *Glances back at Antonio. And smirks a little.* [I won't ever be able to hate you….will I?]

_**Antonio**_

*Moves closer into the moonlight and laughs as he bows to the imaginary audience* Thank-you~! Thank-you~! Viva La Espana~!

_**Lovino**_

*Tilts his head a little in awe at Antonio's beauty* [Yes….long live the tomato bastard….]

**Page 99**

_**Antonio**_

*Turns to his bull as it stares at a random tree* [Huh?] *Glances at the tree as well to see a small pink dress fabic.* [Lovi~?] *Gulps a little.* [Please let this work.] *stares at his red cape* [please…]

_**Lovino**_

*fidgets a little. Blushing really red.* [Why the hell is tomato bastard wearing that? It's been so long…d-dammit…]

_**Antonio**_

*Slowly walks to the tree. Gulps one last time before smiling.* [Why am I worried? Lovi~ is still Lovi~! And I'm still me~!] *Gently touches Lovi's not hidden shoulder* Lovi~? Why are you hiding~?

**Page 100**

_**Lovino**_

*gasps and turns to Antonio.* W-WHAT THE HELL! Y-YOU FUCKING SNEAKED UP ON ME!

_**Antonio**_

*Tilts his head confused* No I didn't Lovi~.

_**Lovino**_

*Turns his head away from Antonio because of the strong blush on it* W-whatever…

_**Antonio**_

*smiles larger* [Still the same Lovi~] *Notices Lovino's dress and smiles the largest he can* Lovi~ Why are you wearing a dress? Cute~ you look just like you did when I was boss~!

_**Lovino**_

*Turns redder than ever before* You remember? D-dammit….so….I wore this for nothing.

**Page 101**

_**Antonio**_

*Frowns a little* [W-what…he did this so I would remember….Lovi~….] *Gently hugs Lovino*

_**Lovino**_

D-DAMN BASTARD! L-LET GO! *Tries to get out of the hug*

_**Antonio**_

*Whispers* Thank-you….Lovi~, I remember…and also…I love you~…I love Lovi~ and no one else. *Backs away and smiles goofy* And Lovi only loves Boss, right? Right?

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes widen and he turns away pouting*

**Page 102**

_**Antonio**_

*Pouts as well. Whines* Lovi~!

_**Lovino**_

*Eyes widen at the whining, but stays quiet.*

_**Lovino**_

_*growling off page* You should act you age, bastard!_

_**Antonio**_

_*Off page* Lovi~ I am!_

_**Lovino**_

*Turns to Antonio, but won't look him in the eyes. Whispers* R-right….

**Page 103**

_**Antonio**_

*Eyes widen, but breaks into a big happy smile* YAY~!

*Jumps on Lovino, but both of them fall to the ground.*

_**Lovino**_

*Blushing* B-bastard!

_**Antonio**_

*Gently kisses Lovino's lips* I love you Lovi~! You look just like a tomato~!

_**Lovino**_

*Sighs knowing he won't win. Hugs Antonio awkwardly* S-shut-up…b-bastard… * looks away* W-w-we're s-s-still….g-g-getting….ummm…m-m-married….r-r-right?

**Page 104**

_**Antonio**_

*Looks confused at first, but once again breaks into a smile.* YES~!

_**Lovino**_

*Pouts, but takes Antonio's kisses and nuzzling*

*Somewhere behind a bush*

_**Gilbert**_

Awesome~! A wedding!

_**Elizaveta**_

*Taking pictures* Now are you happy you came?

_**Gilbert**_

*Pouts* Not with you…

_**Elizaveta**_

*Rolls her eyes* Whatever… *In a Gilbert's voice* you are soooo not awesome!

_**Gilbert**_

*Frowns* Not awesome~!

**Page 105**

*Arthur, Feliciano, and Alfred come up and hide behind the house; staring at the kissing Antonio and Lovino*

_**Feliciano**_

Ve~ They made up~!

_**Arthur**_

*Smirks* yeah they did…

_**Feliciano**_

*Whispers happily* Ve~ we better go…Fratello doesn't like people seeing him kiss Antonio…

_**Arthur**_

*Not wanting to unleash Lovino's wrath* Okay…let's get going then….

_**Alfred**_

*Picks Arthur up* Yeah, we need to finish what we started….back to Iggy's lair we go~! *Runs away from the house with Arthur trying to get out of his grasp, but failing.*

_**Feliciano**_

*Glances at Lovino and Antonio one last time.* Ve~ Good Luck~! *Looks at a strange shooting star and smiles* Ve~ Thank-you~!

**Page 106**

_**Britannia Angel**_

*off page* No problem! It was my pleasure!

_**Feliciano**_

*Smiles widely as he starts to walk off*

_**Britannia Angel**_

*Off page*

[Love...]

[A power that can break any spell] *Lovino walking down a walkway in a white dress blushing and scowling*

[Wake any nightmare] *Antonio takes Lovino's hand smiling at Lovino.*

[Warm any cold soul] *Lovino holds Antonio's hand blushing darkly*

**Page 107**

_**Britannia Angel**_

[Love….]

[So confusing] *Lovino is yelling at Antonio for kissing his cheek in front of everyone and the dress he's force to wear*

[Yet so beautiful] *Antonio silences Lovino with a kiss on the lips*

[And Love proves] *Lovino closes his eyes into the kiss*

[Any story can have a happy ending…] *Everyone claps awkwardly at the kiss, not wanting to get killed by a spoon*

[Even when it's only the beginning] *Lovino puts his arms around Antonio's neck as Antonio's arms rest on Lovino's waist.*

**Page 108**

_**Lovino**_

*breaks the kiss for a second and breathing heavily* T-tomato bastard…

_**Antonio**_

I love you as well…my lovely wife… *Gives a grin as he kisses Lovino deeply again*

**The End**


End file.
